


Inexorable Chapter 3

by Nicrenkel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chicago (City), Dad!Mickey, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Maggie Daley park, Smut, Theylovethatbaby, dads, insecure!mickey, rich!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrenkel/pseuds/Nicrenkel
Summary: A continuation of LuckyShaz's work 'Inexorable'. I'd never made any requests until I read this one, but I loved what a good dad Mickey was to his son, and the adorable relationship between them. She said I could write chapter 3, so here it is.Go read her work first!... and then read some more of the 100+ fics she's written. I don't know how she does it, but she does.





	Inexorable Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inexorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227828) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



> Mickey had never been big on parks. Hell, he couldn’t remember a time that going to a park had ever been his thing. Not even as a kid. With Yev being as little as he was, Mickey figured he had plenty of time before he’d be interested in anything like that. Leave it to Ian to prove him wrong.

“I go jogging around Maggie Daley Park on the weekends, when I have more time”, he said, half an hour into their walk through the winding paths and not even close to breaking a sweat. “The scenery is beautiful; the green grass, the trees, the lake, the skyline…it’s a nice change from the view of traffic congestion downtown.” Mickey looked around at the clusters of families sprawled out on the grass; the crowds of kids laughing and screaming as they ran around playing. He couldn’t help but agree. “Seems like a nice place for a kid.”

Sure enough, the massive playground areas had a section for toddlers, with mini slides and small rolling hills. Yev was babbling excitedly, twisting to look around him, his little body trying to wriggle away from the baby carrier he was strapped into.

“That so? We not moving fast enough for you, Yev? Maybe you wanna jog ahead and find us a seat?” Yevgeny gurgled loudly in response, his pink cheeks wide and dimpled, drool running down his chin.

They found a space in the shade, and let him out of the carrier to crawl around a bit. He instinctively scanned the ground for anything sharp or dangerous that he might hurt himself on, but there was nothing but bright green grass and soil to be found. Sure wasn’t anything like his own back yard, growing up.

Mickey shuddered at the thought of his son going anywhere near the Millkovich house… that was something he would never have to experience, if Mickey had any say in it.

He felt Ian’s hand wrap around his, and looked up into gentle green eyes. “Nice, isn’t it?” the redhead said, as he intertwined his fingers with his own. Mickey squeezed his hand in return, “Wasn’t anything I was expecting, that’s for fucking sure”. He chuckled to himself. “I don’t do _strolls in the park_.”

A cool breeze kicked in, and Mickey closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling tranquil in the moment. It’s as if Ian walked into his life and flipped everything upside down. The loneliness, the feeling that no one would ever be able to relate to him, to want him, melted away the longer he was in his presence. Falling asleep in Ian’s arms last night was the first good night’s sleep that he had gotten in as long as he could remember.

Their make out session in the kitchen had stretched on for what felt like days, and Mickey had his hand on Ian’s crotch and Ian’s hands cupping his ass under his boxers when Yev’s high pitched wail brought the moment to a halt. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, kid.”

With a defeated sigh, he dropped his head and reluctantly removed his hands from the hard bodied ginger he was pressed up against. They made their way to the bedroom to find a suddenly awake and displeased baby crying, reaching out for his dad.

“Hey, little guy, what’s the matter?” Ian reached out for his hand, and he wrapped his tiny fingers around Ian’s index finger like his life depended on it. Mickey found his pacifier buried under his hip, and hurried out to the kitchen to rinse it clean.

“Here you go, Yev, you’re okay. Everything’s fine, buddy”, he reassured the weeping baby, and curled up next to him as he returned his pacifier and continued to soothe him. “You’re going to be just fine.”

With his cheeks wet and tears still in his eyes, Yev rolled towards his dad, and buried his head into the brunet’s chest. He cradled his son’s head in his hand, and looked up at Ian apologetically, to find Ian smiling warmly at the scene in front of him. He crawled over to the other side of the bed, and inched forward until his chest was flat against Mickey’s back, his knees fitting into the back of his own.

Ian snaked his arm around Mickey’s hip, under the arm wrapped around the infant, and rested it against his broad chest. He pulled him in close, and held him tight until he and the baby were both soundly asleep. He watched them breathing slowly, admiring the family in front of him. In this moment, he felt complete. He wanted this peace for them, and he wanted it for himself. He wanted it to never end.

Mickey opened his eyes to find two small children hunched over Yevgeny, cooing at him, trying to engage him. They couldn’t have been older than three or four, by the looks of it. “Hey, baby! Hey little baby! What’s your name?” Ian sauntered over to join the conversation, “This is Yevgeny. You can call him Yev.” “Can Yev come play with us?” the little girl asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

“Maybe when he’s a little bigger”, Ian said with a smile, and the kids ran towards the playground giggling as if he’d been delivering stand up comedy gold. Mickey shook his head, and laughed quietly to himself.

Before long, that would be Yev, walking, running, getting into shit. Being a handful. Playing with other kids. Starting adventures of his own.

Ian looked up at him and asked, “Think we could take him to the Navy Pier this summer? I know he’s still little, but I think he’d really love the Children’s Museum, and there’s all sorts of things he could keep himself busy with there.” Ian recounted tales of taking his younger brother, nieces, and nephews there not too long ago, how they enjoyed the Ferris wheel, and the boat rides, and the triple scoops of Ben & Jerry’s that they ate right underneath the carnival platform.

“It’s only a few blocks from here; we could make a day of it?” Ian was beaming, looking from Mickey to Yev, and back. “You ever been?” Mickey scoffed at the idea of Terry Milkovich taking him and his siblings out for a day of fun. “Nah, can’t say that I have”. He nudged the side of his nose with his knuckle, and looked around uncomfortably. “Don’t suppose they got any bathrooms nearby? Didn’t see any on the walk here, and I’m not holding it all the way back to your place.”

Ian rolled his eyes and pointed Mickey in the right direction. “We’ll be here waiting for you, won’t we Yev?” He scooped the baby up in his arms and bounced him as he shrieked with delight.

Considering the park was jam packed full of people, Mickey was surprised to find the line for the bathroom to be relatively short. Having a moment to himself, he breathed in slow and deep, willing away his anxieties as he exhaled.

If he was being honest with himself, this was a far better idea than he had anticipated. He never pictured himself sitting in the park alongside these North side, white picket fence, self-absorbed assholes and their overpriced lattes and their tiny goddamn dogs in sweaters… but this was a really good change of pace. Something different for Yev. He deserves good things. He deserves fresh air, and exercise, and a place to run around that isn’t littered with used needles and condoms. He deserves better than anything he’s ever had growing up. Better than Mickey ever thought he’d be able to offer him.

As he walked back towards his place on the hill, he looked up to find Ian, and saw him laughing and talking animatedly with Yevgeny. He lifted Yev up into the air and contorted his face to Yev’s delight. He could hear his son squealing with laughter from where he stood. That fucking goofball had already captured his son’s heart.

_Fuck_.

His own heart ached as he stopped and watched the two from afar. Yev was holding onto Ian’s cheeks as Ian grinned and shook his face, carrying on a lively conversation. What planet this guy came from, Mickey would never know. Ian was more than he ever expected to find in his lifetime. He’s put up with his shit so far, and now he’s won over his kid.

Fuck. Yev deserved to be this happy. He deserved to get to play in parks and make friends. He deserved to get to take trips to the Museum, and the carnival, and have fun, and be carefree. To be a kid. To be loved.

He deserved to get to have Ian in his life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rain had cut their afternoon at the park short, and they hurried back to Ian’s BMW, avoiding the impending downpour.

“Want to head back to my place?” Ian asked cheerfully. Mickey felt a pang of anxiety, knowing he needed to stop home to collect some things for Yev (and a change of clothes wouldn’t hurt), but terrified of Ian seeing the inside of his apartment. Where he lived. What his life was actually like. Maybe he could have him wait in the car?

“Should probably head home for a bit. Need to change, shower, you know.” Ian held his gaze, and gave him a small smile and a nod. “Besides, if Yev and I are going to be spending lots of time at your place, we’re going to have to bring more than just this tiny ass diaper bag with. Shit, this kid has more clothes than I do. Better empty out your whole closet for this diva. Isn’t that right, Yev?”

Ian’s face lit up as Yevgeny jabbered away in the backseat. “Home it is” the ginger idiot grinned. “I can’t wait to see your guys’ place.”

_Fuck_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They pulled up to Mickey’s building as Ian was singing along to a song on the radio.

“Believe me believe me, I can’t tell you why, but I’m trapped by your love, and I’m chained to your side…” He turned and looked at Mickey meaningfully, paused, waiting for the chorus to resume his serenading.

Mickey put his hand over Ian’s lips just as he was about to jump back in. “Ian, you are not singing Pat Benatar to me right now if you think you’re coming into my home. I’m sorry. I can’t allow it. I have an impressionable young child to think about.”

Ian grinned and kissed Mickey’s fingertips, causing the brunet to blush, pulling them away and smiling as he rolled his eyes. “Come on, Mick, everyone knows ‘Love Is A Battlefield’. Sing it with me!”

“Not happening, Gallagher. I’d have to be hammered—I mean really drunk to be singing this shit. And even then, you’re not that lucky. Don’t hold your breath.”

“Duly noted.” Ian smirked, as he turned off the ignition.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey felt a shift and tensed up, raising his balled fists in front of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ian sitting next to him on the couch. Reclined with his arms spread behind him on the back of the couch, he was enjoying the quiet moment, watching the rainstorm outside the window.

Arms held aloft and still taking in his surroundings, he felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Ian leaning in towards him. “Whoa, whoa, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He rubbed small, soothing circles into Mickey’s bicep with his thumb.

“How long was I out? I didn’t even-” An alarm went off in his head. “Where’s Yev? Shit! I haven’t even fed him yet.” He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“He’s fine. He’s passed out cold. Went down without any struggle at all.” Mickey sat quietly with a stunned look. “Yeah, you uh… you fell asleep pretty quickly, so Yev and I just hung out for awhile. I fed him his dinner, and gave him a bath. He was in a really good mood; I can’t tell you how hard it was for me to put my niece down every night back when I still lived with my sister…”

Mickey looked at Ian like he had two heads. “You put him to bed and all that shit? Jesus, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t even mean to pass out on you like that.”

“You’re a single parent, Mickey. I don’t imagine you get much sleep… I wasn’t about to wake you from it.” He slid closer to Mickey and lifted the brunet’s legs onto his lap. “Plus, you looked so peaceful. Happy. I kinda liked just sitting here with you, listening to the rain. It was…nice.”

Mickey looked towards the window, the rain pelting towards them against the gray evening sky disarming him. Taking it all in, he turned towards Ian, who was smiling softly back at him.

“So, you just… took care of my son while I was out? You didn’t mind? This isn’t…” He searched for the right words. “I know this must be the worst date ever… I’ve never really had anybody help me out like that before. Wasn’t expecting to, either. It’s been a long time since I even considered bringing someone around. Not since my son, man. It’s just been him and me for so long…” He blushed and looked down at his hands on his lap.

Ian grinned and rested his hands on Mickey’s calves. “Actually, this has been the best date I’ve been on in a long time… and I haven’t really dated anyone in awhile”. Mickey scoffed at his supermodel of a boyfriend. “That’s hard to believe.”

“No, really. Ever since I moved North, it’s like I feel more and more like an outcast. I thought moving out of Fiona’s place would make me feel like less of one, like I could finally be seen… but everyone is so different. So focused on how much money I have, what I have to offer them, what they can take from me… I can’t really relate to any of that. They’ve never struggled, they just take everything for granted. They have no idea how lucky they are.”

Well, shit. “It’s like you took the words right out of my mouth, Gallagher.” Mickey stole a glance at Ian, and took a deep breath. “I feel like this has been a thing for a long time now, you and me. Like we’re this little family, like you’ve always been here. I can trust you with him… that’s…fuck… I don’t trust anyone with my son…”

Ian blushed. “It feels good, being appreciated.” He looked up into Mickey’s eyes, beaming. ““I like being here with you, both of you. You’re amazing, Mick. You’re exactly what I was hoping for.” His face flushed and he started absent mindedly rubbing Mickey’s feet. “You don’t have to do all of this alone. Let me share this with you.”

With that, all of Mickey’s walls crumbled as he stared into green eyes. “Foot rubs, too? Where the fuck did you come from?” Ian laughs, “Not into foot massages? You can always give me one if you’re not into it…”

“Fuck you, if you think you’re stopping. I’m loving this full service, knight in shining armor shit.” Ian moved his hand slowly up Mickey’s calves, caressing his muscles as he works his way up. “I can do full service as well…”

Mickey bit his lower lip and watched as Ian’s hand made a slow ascent up his thighs, squeezing gently, thumb trailing up the inner seam. “That right?” He looked up to see Ian gazing adoringly at him, smiling that sexy, salacious grin that had melted him into his boyfriend’s arms the night before.

He cleared his throat. “Well, I suppose I do owe you a thank you, you know, for handling shit and all.” He rubbed his thumb across his lower lip and tried to steady the nervousness in his voice. It had been awhile.

A year and a half is a long time to go without any sort of sexual collaboration, toys notwithstanding. Even then, it had proven difficult to find enough alone time from a sleeping baby without succumbing to sleep deprivation before the show had even begun.

Ian leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss into Mickey’s neck, drawing a muted sigh out of him. He wrapped his hand along the back of Ian’s head, running his fingers softly through Ian’s hair. Ian trailed soft kisses up towards Mickey’s ear, pausing just below to suck on a spot had Mickey moaning and curling his fingers tightly into Ian’s hair.

He kissed along Mickey’s jaw, and worked his way to the corner of his mouth, ghosting softly as their lips were almost touching. “Let me take care of you, Mick.” He let his lips hover over Mickey’s as he unbuttoned and unzipped Mickey’s jeans. Without breaking eye contact, he slipped his hand into Mickey’s boxers and wrapped his long fingers around his thick cock. Mickey’s breathing was becoming shallow as he stared into Ian’s eyes, letting the redhead stroke him into fullness.

“Ian”, he gasped, pulling him close and kissing him hard. His other hand gripped Ian’s shoulder hard and dug his fingernails in reflexively.

He continued to stroke him at a slow pace, until Mickey lowered his hand and wrapped it around Ian’s fist, encouraging him along faster. Ian broke the kiss and looked at him with a dangerous smirk, “In a rush, are we?” “A year and a half without dick is long enough. Take your pants off, Firecrotch.” He flushed from the candid admission, and was met by Ian’s stunned silence and the rapid removal of clothing.

Ian pulled a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket as he discarded his pants, and set them on the seat next to them. “Always prepared, ay Boy Scout?” He chuckled, “You’re my kind of guy.”

“Goddamn right I am”, he said as he possessively pulled Mickey tight against his body. Mickey pushed Ian backwards into an upright seated position, straddling him and began licking and sucking at his neck. He reached down and gripped his hand around Ian’s stiff cock, giving it long firm strokes.

Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s ass cheeks, massaging, stroking, pulling them apart to run a dry finger up Mickey’s crack, and swirled around his tight ring, gently pressing into the outer rim.

Mickey twisted his wrist every time he slid upwards, and stroked his thumb softly against the tip. “Get me ready.” Motioning towards the lube to their side, he begged, “I need to ride you. Please, Ian. Fuck.”

Ian prepared the brunet in record time, and rolled the condom down with one hand while slicking it with the leftover lube with the other. Mickey gripped Ian in his hand and lined him up, letting himself slide slowly over the engorged tip.

“I want to make this so good for you, Mick.” He looked into Ian’s blow out pupils, his expression sincere and full of emotion. He cradled Ian’s face with his hands, and rested his forehead against his. Ian slowly tilted his head up to press his lips against Mickey’s as he gripped his hips and slowly thrust upward into Mickey’s tight heat.

Mickey ground down hard, and clenched, pausing to catch his breath. “Your monster cock done growing yet, or you gonna split me in half before we even get started? Holy shit.” Ian cradled the back of Mickey’s head with one hand and pulled him close around his hips with the other. “We can take it slowly, Mick. I don’t want to hurt you.” He peppered the brunet’s cheeks with light kisses, while using all of his restraint to resist thrusting upwards repeatedly.

Mickey rocked his hips forward in response. “I need you. I need this so bad, Ian, please. Please don’t stop.” He buried his face into the crook of Ian’s neck and pulled himself up and down forcefully.

“Oh fuck, fuck!" He fisted his hand tightly into dark hair. As Mickey picked up pace and slammed down harder, Ian pulled his hair back to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. “You feel so good, Mick. Oh my fucking god.”

Mickey smirked and took his murmurs as a challenge, squeezing around Ian's cock as he ground down and rode him faster.

Ian's jaw slacked as his eyes closed shut and his head tilted forward. "Bed, now." Mickey hummed in agreement, but kept up his pace. Ian paused; at this rate, he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, and he needed to fuck his boyfriend into his mattress. Needed to appreciate Mickey’s body to the fullest. Fucking on the couch wasn’t enough. Wasn’t nearly enough.

"Mick!" Mickey nodded, “Yeah, okay” and started rotating his hips, changing the sensation and making the red head squirm underneath him.

Ian gripped the back of his lover’s thighs and stood up, wrapping Mickey’s legs around his hips, and powered on towards the hallway. He pulled his ass tightly against his groin, trying to minimize the sensation as he walked. Mickey gripped on tight to Ian’s shoulders, and started bouncing on his cock.

“Fuck!” he choked out, stumbling forward. He barely made it to the wall before giving up his quest, and started bucking his hips forward, slamming Mickey into the wall over and over.

“Can’t stop, Mick… you feel so fucking good! I can’t stop.” He cupped his hands around his boyfriend’s perfect round ass cheeks and pound into him at a rigorous pace.

Mickey wrapped his arms around the back of Ian’s neck and clung to him, trying to move his hips to match Ian thrust for thrust. He was pinned against the wall, and couldn’t adjust himself, couldn’t establish a rhythm at all; was left dangling from his boyfriend like a ragdoll.

“Ian” he whispered into his ear, “I need to move. Take me to bed.” Ian’s breath hitched and his hips started jerking erratically. “IAN!” he whispered as harshly as he could, not wanting to awaken the slumbering roommate from the crib in the next room. The adonis engulfing him was showing no signs of slowing, no signs of registering Mickey’s words.

Mickey unlatched his hands and dropped his weight, causing Ian to drop him and fumbled to keep him from crashing to the floor at the last second. The second Mickey’s feet hit the ground, he grabbed his redhead by the wrist and pulled him into the bedroom, not bothering to flip on the lights. He swung Ian onto the bed hard, and climbed on top of him.

Ian wrapped one arm around his waist and flipped them over, ramming back into him before he could catch his breath. As Ian moved, Mickey thrust back against him, finally able to achieve the added friction he was desperate for.

Ian hunched over his chest and cradled both sides of his face. “Baby”, he murmured, “Baby, you’re so amazing.” He continued to piston into the brunet at a blistering speed, his breath ragged. “You’re so perfect for me, Mick. You’re so strong, so gorgeous... your ass feels so fucking good around my cock.”

Mickey groaned and reached for his aching cock, leaking and straining to be touched. Ian swatted his hand away and stroked him fast. “So fucking good, I can’t stop. I can’t stop fucking you; I’m going to bend you over every surface in this apartment.”

Mickey was close; he looked down and watched Ian’s hand blurring over his cock, watched him pushing in and out, snapping his hips at an unnaturally rapid speed. “Ian, don’t you fucking stop…gonna come…”

Ian kissed him hard as they both fell apart together. He rocked them through their aftershocks, gently stroking his face as Mickey kissed him back, holding him tight. He was utterly intoxicated by the moment, and felt himself drift off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When he awoke a short time later, he was lying comfortably on his side, Ian spooning him from behind, running his hand down Mickey’s arm. He kissed him on the back of his shoulder, and wrapped his long arm around his boyfriend, squeezing him tighter, pulling him back against his chest.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Mickey returned, lacing his fingers in between his lover’s. He placed soft kisses on the back of Ian’s hand.  
Ian shifted forward to snuggle the back of Mickey’s head, and whispered faintly into his ear.

“If that’s you out of practice, I can’t wait to see what’s in store for me down the road.”

Mickey grinned wide and cuddled Ian’s hand into his chest.

“Cocky motherfucker.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic. I am new here! :)


End file.
